Complications of Love
by Snow Rabbit
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after the second CCS movie, well find out the unofficial tale of the pains and problems of love! S+S, E+T!!
1. Shock of Loss

Ay.... This is my first fanfic ever, so I don't know how to really write them....all suggestions are WELCOMED! Ideas, too...also, I'm from California, so I don't know about the deal with people's names.....if I copied you in ANY way, tell me & I will change it! K, here we go.......  
  
Complications of Love  
  
By Snow Rabbit/Bunny  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Syaoran held Sakura tight in his arms, knowing that he would never, ever let go of her. They both felt complete knowing that he loved her and she loved him. As the rays of the rising sun danced upon them, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"So it turned out all right for you two. I'm glad", said a deep, mysterious, yet familiar voice.  
  
They looked around until their eyes met some familiar faces.  
  
"Ooh, Sakura, how kawaii!!!" gushed Tomoyo, holding her camcorder.  
  
Meiling looked proud, like she had won and she had been responsible for this happy scene.  
  
Sakura blushed and Syaoran followed suit..."It wasn't them,"said Syaoran, in a soft whisper.  
  
Sakura had forgotten that they were still on the roof. She reached for a card. FLY. *Fly, please grant both Syaoran and I the ability to fly...* She threw the card into the air. "FLY!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes got HUGE as little green wings sprung up on his back. Sakura had also gained her wings. They were about to descend together, but a noise stopped Syaoran, "HHAAAAAAA HAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! How funny, Syaoran!" Meiling.  
  
Syaoran became his famous beet red and followed Sakura to the floor. Sakura felt a familiar presence. "Clow Reed!" Three familiar figures appeared out of the shadows.  
  
*gasp* "Eriol! What are you doing here?"asks Sakura. She pulled away from Syaoran and held his hands, which in response, he blushed.  
  
There was a long pause, as if he was thinking about what he should say.  
  
"I have come here to see how you would get out of this one, but, I guess I am too slow. You both have truly proven yourselves."  
  
Syaoran looked suspicious, but says, "Mmmuph, fine then." He was still bitter at Eriol for his trickery before, but respected him, a LITTLE.  
  
Meiling almost fell backward." You two haven't changed! Can't you see that he is hiding something! Don't excuse him like that!"  
  
For just a moment, Eriol looked like he had been caught, but he very quickly, he plastered on a convincing innocent look. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tomoyo smiling sweetly at him, and almost broke his concentration.  
  
"I'll tell you! Hecameheretotaketheconsequenceforyouandsyaoranbecauseheknewthathewouldbe thestro--"Nankuru said ina hurry right before Eriol literally made her speechless. He looked really annoyed and guilty (if it's possible!).  
  
"He alsowantedtowarnyouofth--"Suppi tried to say, when he was unable to speak as well.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling looked blank. Syaoran, however looked shocked.  
  
"Y-y-you were gonna do tha--warn us of wha?" Syaoran managed to say.  
  
"YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT!!!???" asked Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo.  
  
"I need to warn you, Sakura, t-t-to not use your magic for 10 years beginning at the end of this very day..." Eriol paused.  
  
Tears came to Sakura's eyes, "WHY?"  
  
"Bec---" Eriol disappeared with a snap. Because they heavily relied on him, Suppi and Nankuru fizzled out, leaving the group stunned.  
  
*Somewhere Else*  
  
Eriol opened his eyes. He was in a dark place, tied up. He tried to use his magic to light it up and free himself, but it didn't work.  
  
"Eriol, your magic or anyone else's powers, for that matter, will not work here."  
  
"Why NOT?" Eriol demanded, "Who are YOU supposed to be? Where am I? How do you know me, hm?"  
  
"Ah, my apologies, I'm Devanii, I control Destiny and I take it upon myself to make sure it happens. To answer your other questions, no magic works in the Between, where we are. And, who doesn't know you, or at least, who doesn't know the former you, Clow Reed."  
  
" So what? Release me at once! If I'm so famous, then you should treat me with proper respect!"  
  
"YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED HERE! YOU MAY NOT INTERFERE WITH DESTINY! YOU WILL BE HERE FOREVER!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry this is so short, I just want to know what everyone thinks before I do anymore... 


	2. Devanii's Way

Oh, thanks for the reviews, this chapter might be kinda weird because I'm not used to this storyline. Keep Reading+Reviewing! Thank you people! Enjoy!  
  
Complications of Love  
  
By Snow Rabbit  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh Eriol...where are you?" Tomoyo whispered longingly, sitting dismally on the couch in Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura moved closer to Tomoyo to wipe away a tear on her face. "Don't be sad Tomoyo, somehow, everything will be okay. He was all of our friends, *Maybe not Syaoran's...* But we're keeping hope."  
  
Syaoran leaned against the wall in a corner of the room. Sakura still didn't know that Tomoyo liked Eriol. Even he had figured it out. "Tomoyo, if it will help, and if everyone agrees, then we will go look for him," announced Syaoran,"but we have to hurry. We may need Sakura's magic, and after today...it must be important if Eriol risked himself..."  
  
*In the Between*  
  
"NOOOO!!!" screeched Devanii. "What now, m-m-m-master," said Eriol who looked like it was torture to say it.  
  
"Hmm, needs work. Oh well, your punishment can just be watching me get what I want! MWAHHAHAHAHA! " Devanii commanded.  
  
"Why do your powers work here...to be able to 'control' ME?" Eriol harshly whispered.  
  
"I AM NOT USING 'POWERS'. I am using my AUTHORITY here. Hmmm. Go do my laundry..." said Devanii  
  
Eriol suddenly collapsed. With a wave of Devanii's hand, Eriol was whisked to a room FILLED with laundry. He half sat up. *I've let everyone down. Sorry, Tomoyo. There's nothing more I can do...* *Sniff*  
  
*Back at Sakura's House*  
  
Yukito rang the doorbell. Sakura answered the door. "Oh, you're finally here! I'm sorry Yukito...but can I talk to Yue right now...?"  
  
Yukito breathed a little sigh. Those massive white wings appeared from his back and formed the sort of chrysilis (spelling?). It glowed and there was Yue. Sakura pulled his arm and dragged him up the stairs and into her room. Yue looked shocked, but allowed himself to be pulled around like a rag-doll.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura run up the stairs with Yue. He was giving Tomoyo a comforting, friendly hug, as she cried for Eriol, because they didn't know where to begin in search.  
  
(In Sakura's Room)  
  
"Y-yue, I need to ask you something..." Sakura looked nervous  
  
"You do not have to ask for permission, mistress," said Yue, bowing.  
  
"Is Kero here..." she looked around. He definitely wasn't there. "O-okay, can you tell me how to transfer powers...since you and Touya..."  
  
"I know what you're going to do...I advise you not to...It could affect Destiny...but, I cannot refuse..." announced Yue.  
  
(Returning to downstairs)  
  
Syaoran was now sitting near Tomoyo, thinking. *Where are we supposed to begin? If Eriol was already hard to defeat...if this new 'enemy' is stronger how do we stand a chance? Especially when its gonna be just me fighting against whatever. To top it off, I'm supposed to go back home in a few days...can I leave without telling Mother?*  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs. Syaoran got up. "I think that we should set off now or never, we're going to need you..."  
  
"Umm...Syaoran..." Sakura trembled a little. She gave Syaoran a sort of hug and mumbled to herself. The Clow circle appeared beneath them. A BRIGHT aura surrounded them. Syaoran let out a loud screech, as if he was in pain. Sakura tried to let go of him, but it was too late. Tears continuously flowed from her eyes.  
  
Finally, it stopped. Sakura happened to fall against a chair with her eyes like slits. She settled on the floor and fell asleep. Syaoran, however, just had his eyes wide with shock. All of a sudden, it was like his bones became spaghetti. He fell on the floor in a plop. Tomoyo, the only other person in the room, had rushed to Sakura first.  
  
The door flew open. "Good news Syaoran! Mother said we can st-" Meiling saw the still Syaoran on the ground.  
  
Meiling rushed to him and got on her knees. She shook him many times really hard, but he did not awaken. "NOOOOOO! SYAORAN WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she sobbed,"Please, for me...?" Her voice became a soft whisper.  
  
*In the Between*  
  
"Ah, things are REALLY going my way. Nothing could be better. See Eriol? Nothing can escape Destiny!" said Devanii.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
So? How was this chapter? Review please! I will answer any questions you have.....just as long as they don't give anything away! The chapter was so short because it's late right now...The next chapter won't be here until about a week, I'll be busy, I have a lot of stuff due...I'm really sorry! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! I have A LOT of ideas for future chapters, so keep reading! I hope ya like this one!  
  
Complications of Love  
  
By Snow Rabbit  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. "Sakura! You're awake!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sat upright. "SYAORAN!"  
  
"Sakura…maybe you should lie down again…he didn't wake up yet. I'm sorry Sakura. But it's only 10:00 a.m…" Tomoyo said.  
  
*gasp* Sakura got on her feet and stumbled toward Syaoran, lying on the couch with Meiling looking down with a sadness in her eyes. Sakura went on her knees and sobbed on Syaoran's chest while holding his hand. She quickly withdrew herself away from him. His heartbeat had been rapid, but his body was ice cold. Syaoran had an expression of silent pain on his face.  
  
*In the in Between*  
  
Eriol had actually finished all of the laundry in the room with only one washing machine and one dryer. He suddenly felt a rush of sharp, cold air. He lost control of his body and collapsed. He fell on his glasses and they broke. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see very well, but he knew where he was, right back with Devanii. It felt like hell to be back there.  
  
"Well, well you actually finished. Oh yea! I have a surprise for you!" He pulled something out of his clothes Devanii realized that Eriol couldn't see when he didn't get an angry reaction. With a wave of his hand he gave Eriol 20/20 vision and let him move and talk, a LITTLE bit.  
  
Eriol was a bit shocked because he had worn glasses for almost forever. He then became confused when he saw that Devanii had pulled out a little rat.  
  
"What's that for!?" said Eriol. What had meant to be a shout came out as a soft whisper.  
  
"Ha! I'll show you!" said Devanii, laughing in a dumb sort of evil way. He mumbled some foreign spell and dipped the rat in a jar of dark liquid that was on a table. He then proceeded to throw it at Eriol.  
  
"UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Eriol. This time, it came out right. He felt himself shrink and get furry. He panicked because he knew what was happening. He was the rat now.  
  
He fled as he saw his body try to hit him.  
  
"Hmmm, I've never seen a blue rat before!" laughed Devanii.  
  
Eriol tried to bite him as Devanii picked him up and threw him into a network of tubes and exercise wheels. Hope of escape was gone when Devanii magically sealed the trap up.  
  
Devanii dropped a little spark on Eriol' s body and watched with satisfaction as the rat's spirit floated up, shuddered, and died. Eriol the rat watched in horror as Devanii sort of sat on his human part and melted into it.  
  
Eriol/Devanii stood up. He made Eriol's clothes just as they were when he first got to the in Between and made new glasses.  
  
(Author's Note: From now on I'm just gonna call the fake Eriol Devanii and Eriol the rat Eriol.)  
  
Devanii raised his hand at Eriol and a bluish, whitish light went from Eriol to him.  
  
Eriol felt much weaker than before. "Well, you see, most of my powers don't work in your world and if I'm going to be you, I need your powers. Oh, yes. Don't worry, you can't die until I want you to and I want you to experience eternal hunger, at least until I return. Good bye now!" Devanii walked through a wall and was gone.  
  
*Back in Sakura's Living Room*  
  
Touya, with messy hair and wrinkled clothes, raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and—ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr—Syaoran meeting so early.  
  
"SAKURA! A word, please!" commanded Touya.  
  
Sakura turned to face Touya. He hadn't seen her crying. *sniff* "Not now Touya, c-can you give me a little while…?"  
  
Touya nodded, looking surprised, but he knew that he should leave, especially from the dark looks Tomoyo and Meiling were giving him. He half ran into the kitchen.  
  
Yue all of a sudden zipped down the stairs and out the door. A moment later he returned just as quickly holding Devanii. Devanii discreetly made Yue let go and fell to the floor. Following his plan he said, "Hmm? Who are you people?"  
  
"Wha…?" said Tomoyo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
I have this chapter done sooner than I said because I just found out that I'm going to be even busier. I loved this chapter, even if it was kinda short ;-D Remember to reply! I would love to know what you all think! 


	4. Eriol the Wicked

I'm beginning again, meaning that all my old ideas for future chapters are going down the drain. I decided that it was finally time for another chapter, though. Hmm, this is really turning into an E + T fic… I will write a new chapter every 5 reviews. I'm for sure going to call the thing that looks like Eriol, 'Eriol'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura (that doesn't stop me from drawing it.)  
  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own the Yugioh-esc ideas either.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eriol the Wicked  
  
Tomoyo slapped Eriol in sheer panic and pain. Sakura gasped; she had never seen her kind, gentle, understanding friend act this way. "Tomoyo!"  
  
A low noise came from the person Tomoyo had slapped to the ground, "Damn you, witch."  
  
Tomoyo shrank back a little, "who are you..?" she whispered.  
  
~ The in Between ~  
  
Rat Eriol was sitting on the little paper shreds in the rodent cage, meditating. It had seemed like he had been doing this for hours. Suddenly, he jerked his head forward. He had felt a new sensation, a new sort of power brewing in him that he had never truly experienced. He didn't know why, but his feeling had now changed into guilt, but he didn't know why. He sighed hopelessly. 'It must be Devanii'  
  
~ Back ~  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath, "N-n-no. T-this isn't Eriol." Her voice grew firm. "No. The real Eriol is kind, and sweet, and generous, and someone that…that I love…"  
  
~ The in Between ~  
  
Rat Eriol took in a sharp breath. D-did he just hear the beautiful, the magical Tomoyo Daidouji say that she loved him? Did he just think those things about her? "Do *I* love her…?" he whispered to himself.  
  
~ Back Again ~  
  
The dark voice spoke again, "You? Love me? Well, I can't keep up this charade because I HATE YOU!" He held up his hand where a dark sphere was rapidly growing.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes began to well up with tears; she was hearing someone that appeared to be love saying the three words that broke her world. The words replayed in her mind over and over as the dark sphere was growing. The words were becoming louder…but then in the very back of her mind, in her heart of hearts, she heard a much more pitiful voice whisper, "….Yes, I do love Tomoyo…and I will come back for her because of that…" At these words, she felt a light fill her, chasing out the darkness.  
  
Eriol looked up in utter shock. He felt that the real Eriol was fighting to come back. 'Well, if he's willing to fight, I'm fighting, too.'  
  
Their struggle was like tug-of-war in reverse; two were trying to be in, none willing to be out. In this effort they felt like they were both in, but none of them came out…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There you have it. I admit that it's short, though. Suggest welcome. Requests will probably be honored. Remember, 5 reviews! Or more… ( Keep R/R! 


End file.
